1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for adjusting power consumption. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and a method for adjusting power consumption of an external graphic processing unit (GPU) according to different voltage sources.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, various existing computer operating systems significantly rely on graphic processing interfaces. Namely, if a GPU unexpectedly fails to execute calculation, the entire operating system may crash. The failure of the GPU to execute calculation may result from sudden termination of power supply from the voltage source that provides power to the GPU. For instance, if a power cord is suddenly pulled out or falls out, or power failure occurs, then the GPU is not able to further execute calculation and the computer operating system may crash. At this time, the application program may be in process of execution. For instance, if the operating system suddenly crashes while a user is editing a document file with use of document editing software, the document file cannot be timely saved due to the sudden termination of power supply, which may cause irreparable damages.